Problem: A gold necklace costs $$6$, and a popular blue watch costs $10$ times as much. How much does the blue watch cost?
The cost of the blue watch is a multiple of the cost of the gold necklace, so find the product. The product is $10 \times $6$ $10 \times $6 = $60$ The blue watch costs $$60$.